This disclosure relates generally to the field of removing sensitive information from a computer screen.
In a communication session such as a web conference or chat session, a participant may send a screen share of a graphical user interface (GUI) that is displayed on the participant's computer screen to other participants in the communication session. The screen share may inadvertently include confidential or personal information belonging to the sender. Therefore, sending the screen share to other parties, such as co-workers or customers, may be potentially embarrassing to the sender, or may represent a security risk. Sensitive information may also be inadvertently communicated to an unauthorized party if the unauthorized party views a user's computer screen. The user may have a browser open in their screen that contains, for example, their bank account or 401k information, and forget to close the browser before a meeting in which the screen is viewed by others. The screen may also be shared during a public presentation, resulting in a large number of outside parties viewing the sensitive information.